utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
KanzentaiCell
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 17 marca 2014r. |Obraz = KanseruMatryoshka.PNG |Podpis obrazu = KanzentaiCell widziany w coverze "Matryoshka" Ilustracja wykonana przez Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = 完全体セル (kanzentai seru, lit. "Perfect Cell") |Tytuł2 = Znany również jako |Zawartość2 = かんせる (Kanseru) たれぞー (Tarezoo) |Tytuł3 = Płeć |Zawartość3 = Mężczyzna |Tytuł4 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość4 = 17.05.1987 (26 lat) |Tytuł5 = Status |Zawartość5 = Aktywny |Tytuł6 = Lata działalności |Zawartość6 = 2011 - do dziś |Tytuł7 = Strony na NND |Zawartość7 = NND user page mylist/26048328 mylist/32768103(Tarezoo) co1674900(aktualny) |Tytuł8 = Partnerzy w kolabie |Zawartość8 = Madotsuki@}} KanzentaiCell (完全体セル) to stosunkowo nowy Utaite znany najbardziej ze swojego coveru "PONPONPON". ''Ma głęboki i chłodny głos, często zaliczany jako ikemen. Mino tego, potrafi również zaśpiewać długie i wysokie noty bez żadnego problemu. Jego nazwa podchodzi od doskonałej formy Cell'a z Dragon Ball Z. Naśladuje głos Norio Wakamoto (seiyuu podkładający głos Cell'owi z Dragon Ball Z, GT i Kai). Jest również profesjonalnym aktorem głosowym podkładając głos pod wiele postaci z gier, często również robi cosplaye Cell'a z DBZ. By uczić jego pierwszy rok na NicoNico, jego 13 przyjaciół zrobiło razem filmik, Kan-san Nau!. W dniu 3 czerwca 2012 roku, nagle zaprzestał on swojej działalności on-line. Usunął "wspólnotę", covery a także swojego Twittera z przyczyn osobistych. Wcześniej dostał też barę banów na NND. Jednak 9 czerwca 2012 roku powrócił, tworząc nową wspólnotę i hosting, by ogłosić swój powrót. Od tamtej pory wznowił wrzucanie nowych jak i starych coverów pod nickiem Kanseru, co jest po prostu skróconą formą od "KanzentaiCell". Współpraca i projekty #Yoshiwara Lament ~ Utaite Ban ~ (16.10.2013r.) #LION HEART (31.12.2013r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2011.07.26) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. KanzentaiCell i Madotsuki@ (2011.08.08) # "Scissorhis" (2011.08.21) # "Scissorhis" (2011.09.01) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.09.07) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -GigaP mix ver.- (2011.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.27) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.10.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.25) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Traffic) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.11.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.19) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.01.15) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.11) # "Psychologic" (2012.04.20) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.15) ---- (Wszystkie covery wyświetlone przed tymi były usunięte (oprócz kolabów) i zostały wrzucone ponownie pod nazwą Kanseru (かんせる)) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodli Girl) (2012.07.01) '(As Tarezoo)' # "Heartbreak Headline" (2012.07.09) '(As Tarezoo)' # "Kimi Saeireba" (Love Hina Ending) (2012.07.26) '(As Tarezoo)''' # "Rolling Girl" (2012.08.11) # "Time Machine" (2012.09.01) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" -ponowne wrzucenie- (2012.09.05) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -ponowne wrzucenie- (2012.09.07) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.08) # "Reon" (2012.09.22) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -ponowne wrzucenie- (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" } (2012.09.26) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.09.28) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.10.12) # "PONPONPON" -ponowne wrzucenie- (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.15) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -ponowne wrzucenie- (2012.11.26) # "Psychologic" (2012.12.01) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N." (2012.12.30) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. KanzentaiCell i Madotsuki@ (2013.01.03) # "Pierrot" (2013.01.05) # "Palette" (2013.01.20) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide i Seek Envy) (2013.01.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.02) # "Gears of Love" (2013.03.31) #"Sayoko" (2013.05.09) #"Ippou Tsuukou" (One-Way Road) (2013.05.13) #"Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" (2013.06.07) #"Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.07.14) #"Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.07.30) #"Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.08) #"Matryoshka" feat. Kanseru, Ishigantou, S!N i Choumiryou (2013.10.12) #"Sai Kyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Kanseru i Madotsuki@ (2013.10.25) #"Outer Science" (2013.11.06) #"Masked bitcH" Nv -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), OrebananaP (chorus) i Kagamine Len (chorus) (2013.12.15) #"Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) #"Donut Hole" (2013.12.20) #"Tsukiakari" (2014.01.10) #"Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.18) #"Koshitantan" feat. Kanseru i nqrse (rap) (2014.02.21) #"About me" (2014.03.16) }} Piosenki na TmBox Galeria |Kan-san_nau!.png|KanzentaiCell widziany w "Kan-san Nau!" |Kanseru_twitter_icon_full.png|Ikona Kanseru na Twitterze. Ilustracja wykonana przez http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3986517 Kuro (くろ) |Kanzen.png|KanzentaiCell widziany na swoim namahousou. |Kanseru.png|Kanseru widziany na swoim Twitterze.|Madotsuki_to_kanseru.png|KanzentaiCell i Madotsuki@ widziani na Twitterze Madotsukiego}} Ciekawostki *Ma młodszego brata. *Ma 185 cm wzrostu. *Lubi alkohol. *Spytany o ulubiony kolor kobiecych majtek, odpowiedział, że jedwabne. Linki *Twitter Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Spis